Knight Orders
Knight Orders are a group of ten knightly groups, spread across ten separate Regions during the events of . The Orders were aligned to a specific region, most often led by the region's ruler, or a highly influential noble. Given their position as defenders of a region, Knight Orders rarely gave gold to their members as a reward. Instead, a member could expect a huge boost to their reputation by working for an Order. Knight Orders The Agent could only join one of the Orders during their time in the Iliac Bay, as an aside to their quest for Uriel Septim VII. When they did so they faced a choice of ten, representing ten influential regions across the Bay. Acceptance into any of the Orders would be based on their regional reputation, as well as their reputation within each Order itself. The joinable Knight Orders in are as follows: Knights of the Dragon The Knights of the Dragon were a famed Order, located within the Bay's capital and main region: Daggerfall. Knights of the Owl The region of Glenpoint relied on the Knights of the Owl for their protection, led by the region's Baron. Knights of the Flame Anticlere relied upon the Knights of the Flame to uphold their honour, although the Order is led directly by Lord Flyte and his Lady. Knights of the Rose The Knights of the Rose led the defence of the King of Wayrest, Eadwyre, during the events of Daggerfall. Order of the Raven Dwynnen owed its very existence to the Order of the Raven, which famously led a subjugated Tamriel against the Camoran Usurper. Order of the Candle The Order of the Candle, despite being among the youngest Orders during the events of Daggerfall, serve the Lords of Sentinel Vhosek and K'avar. Host of the Horn Baron Shrike and the region of Lainlyn called upon the Host of the Horn for their protection, despite their mutually murky pasts. Knights of the Hawk The Knights of the Hawk, despite being headquartered in the region of Santaki, were responsible for the defence of Santaki and the nearby region of Antyphyllos. They also appeared to have a secret relationship with the Dark Brotherhood. Knights of the Wheel Considered the best knights in all Hammerfell during the events of Daggerfall, the Knights of the Wheel defended the region of Abibon-Gora and its rulers. Knights of the Scarab Totambu's ruling family could call upon the Order of Scarab for their protection during the events of Daggerfall, a protection extended to the entire region. Quests Non-member quests *The Traitor – Kill the traitor. *The Hunter – Hunt for a critter. *Band of Orcs – Kill the leader of an orc gang. *Pest Control – Clear a house from pests. Members quests *Rescue a Princess – Find the kidnapped princess. *Retribution – Kill the traitor. *Crazed Orc Mercenary – Kill a crazed orc mercenary. *The Orcish Hoard – Kill the leader of a band of orcs. *The Orc Raids – Kill the warlord of an orc band. *Giant Raiding – Kill a giant raiding farms. *Banish the Ghost – Banish the ghost. *The Dragonslayer – Slay a dragonling. *Eternal Rest *Invasion from Oblivion *Artifact of Power – Find a legendary artifact. *The Army of the Undead – Kill an Ancient Lich. *The Lost Artifact – Kill an Ancient Lich. Political views All Knight Orders of the Iliac Bay are connected to an imaginary Faction called Generic Knightly Order (probably for game-internal issues). This Order is structured as seen below. Ranks Required skills *Archery *Critical Strike *Dragon *Etiquette *Giantish *Long Blade *Medical Benefits Members *'Questers' – Offers the Agent random quests, dependent on their Reputation within the order. *'Seneschals' – Responsible for handing the Agent a house when they achieve the rank of Paladin within the Knight Order. *'Smiths' – Rewards the Agent with a random armor piece upon each promotion in rank. **The material of the armor piece is based on the rank. Trivia *There is a universal Faction for Knight Orders, as well as subdivisions for each individual Order. *Despite being an overtly militaristic organisation, none of the Orders can offer the Agent training. Bugs * The Agent can join all of the Knight Orders, regardless of reputation. ** Fixed with the official 1.04.191 patch. Category:Daggerfall: Factions Category:Daggerfall: Quests